monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Scarah Screams
|Bild=thumb|290px |Alter=15 |Killer Style=Sure now ich'm the kind of ghoul who'd rather be seen than heard, still ich'm working hard not zu fade into the background. Ich like sweaters, especially cardigans, und skirts in Grün. |Mordsmäßige Macke=Ich've ein way of saying things other monsters often misinterpret zu mean that something bad ist going zu happen. |Haustier=? |Lieblingsbeschäftigung=Ich've ein fair voice und can really wail when ich want, oh und ich dearly love the listening zu und telling of stories. |Absolutes No-go=When other monsters try zu mimic my accent. No, ich don't want ein charm – ich don't care how lucky or frosted it ist. |Lieblingsfach=Literature – ich like zu hide in books. |Ätzendes Schulfach=Speech – it just causes chaos. |Lieblingsfarbe=Grün – like the auld sod. |Lieblingsessen=Coddie. 'Tis the ultimate creepy comfort food. |ABMF=Hoodude Voodoo}} Scarah Screams ist die Tochter der Banshee. Über Scarah Sie besitzt telepathische Fähigkeiten, die sie z.B. in Undo the Voodoo einsetzt, um in Hoodudes Gedanken einzutauchen. Persönlichkeit Scarah ist shown zu be ein helpful, aber kind of quiet girl who doesn't like zu stand out. Selbst wenn ein tad distant, ist sie still very friendly, especially zu those close zu ihr. Sie ist shown zu be compassionate, und posseses the ability zu "read minds". In "[[Kind:' The Shockumentary]]" Sie ist one of the few ghouls zu still raise there hands after the second question, showing sie ist not self-centered. Aussehen Scarah Screams hat normalerweise weiße Augen without discernible pupils or irises. Sie hat ein schwarz Haare worn ist ein 60's mod fashion mit ein limetengrünes Alice band. Ihr skin ist ein pale blue zu greenish tone--not dissimilar zu Frankie's--und sie hat blue zu greenish lips. Im Cartoon, Scarah ist depicted wearing ein Limetengrün halter top mit ein olive Grün mini-skirt, und matching Alice band. The prototype Puppe außerdem trägt ein baseball-style jacket in schwarz mit hot pink trim. Sie außerdem hat sie einen leichten Irischen Akzent, passend zu ihrer Geschichte. Ihr choice of color außerdem ties into Ireland being called "The Emerald Isles". Beziehungen Familie Scarah ist die Tochter der Banshee. Freunde The Facebook update of 19. November 2011 mentioned that Scarah helps Spectra Vondergeist mit improving ihr makeup choices und skills, implying they sind Freunde. Scarah ist gut befreundet mit Hoodude Voodoo, who hat ein locker near ihr. Scarah mag Hoodude because er ist ein guter listener, und Hoodude, being ein sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. Sie ist befreundet mit Iris, shown in most webisodes aber most prominently in "Kind: The Shockumentary" als they forgive each other after arguing. Sie ist known zu be friends mit Frankie, Clawdeen und Ghoulia "Undo the Voodoo" since sie help them mit stoping Hoodud from causing chaos, und außerdem mit Draculaura in "I Scream, You Scream" when draculaura asked ihr on how sie was at telepathy camp, sie happily replyied zu ihr using telepathy that sie "had ein blast". Though despite quitting the fearleaders sie ist still friends mit Cleo als shown in "I Scream, You Scream". In "No Place Like Nome" Scarah ist seen spricht mit dem Pflanzenmädchen . In "Uncommon Cold" Sie ist seen talking zu einem Catboy. Im Frühjahr 2012 issue of ''[http:'//monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Scream Teen Scream]'' sie stated that sie ein had ein GFF who whisper und laugh mit ihr Freund in bitelogy indicating sie hat another one aside from Hoodude.' Romanzen Heath Burns hat four times (in "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do" und "Fright On!") tried zu impress Scarah. Im Spring 2012 issue of ''Teen Scream, sie says that sie hat ein Freund, aber it's unknown who it ist. Auftritte Scarah ist eine Hintergrund-Figur in einer Menge von Webisoden. In "New Ghoul @ School" und "Scream Building", sie ist shown zu be ein member of the Fear Squad, though sie quit the team im later webisode because Cleo wasn't being appreciative of ihr team's efforts. * Scarah Screams erscheint in "New Ghoul @ School", "Talon Show", "Party Planners", "Blue Lagoona", "The Hot Boy", "Bad Scare Day", "Photo Finish", "Bad Zituation", "Shock and Awesome", "The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous", "Rumor Run Wild", "Idol Threat", "Hatch Me If You Can", "Date of the Dead", "Scream Building", "Why We Fright", "Fear-A-Mid Power", "Varsity Boos", "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Road to Monster Mashionals", "Queen of the Scammed", "Frightday the 13th", "HooDoo You Like?", "Fear Pressure", "Fear the Book", "Miss Infearmation", "Hyde and Shriek", "Nefera Again", "Frost Friends", "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Hiss-teria", "Phantom of the Opry", "The Bermuda Love Triangle", "Here Comes Treble", "Monster Mashionals Part 2", "Fright On!", "[[Kind: The Shockumentary]]", "Dodgeskull", "Uncommon Cold" und "No Place Like Nome". Staffel 1 In "Jaundice Brothers" Scarah helps Frankie Stein mit the homecoming dance video zu win the KBLOOD contest. In "Clawditions" sie was behind Cleo at the performance of the school play. In "Freedom Fight" sie participates im eyeball fight during Mad Science. In "Mad Science Fair" sie attends the Mad Science Fair. In "Horrorscope" sie ist electrified by Frankie when the latter tries zu stop Draculaura's supposed dream boy. New Ghoul @ School Scarah can be seen walking past ein couple of backgrounders. Later can be seen behind Frankie when sie makes ihr erste impression in monster high und walks past Frankie thrice after that. Sie can be seen im crowd passing Frankie multiple time. On tuesday before the start of class sie ist talking zu the dark circles boy. During Mr. Lou Zarr's Class sie ist seen listening und soon sleeping, after the bell rings sie ist walking out of the class als Mr. Lou Zarr bores himself zu sleeps. Sie later passes Draculaura und Frankie when Draculaura says sie can't date until ist sie 1700 und again before the zombie flash mob. On Wednesday sie walks past Frankie after the two-headed boy signs the list. During lunch when Frankie tried zu look für ein table, sie looked at ihr und took ihr lunch zu leave. Sie was one of fearleaders on the Monster High Fear Squad who performed the routine für the candidates für the squad's sole unoccupied spot. When Frankie imagines being ihr dream self sie can be seen im crowd twice cheering als sie sings. After Clawdeen und Draculaura tells Frankie that Cleo ist giving ihr ein second chance sie can be seen mit the two backgrounders. After Frankie says "be ready" Sie ist seen talking zu ein Backgrounder. On thursday sie ist talking zu two backgrounders als Frankie comes zu monter high. At the creepateria sie was eating lunch mit some backgrounders aber, sie suddenly appears in ihr fearleading outfit und ist in formation while waiting für Frankie. Als Frankie arrives sie moves out of the way. After Cleo says sie saw something interesting in Frankie sie can be seen im Hintergrund mit some backgrounders. Als Cleo says "Justin rules!" sie along mit the rest of the fear squad look at ihr in surprise, sie can außerdem be seen im Hintergrund und again als Frakie talks about Duece after Cleo says Freund. Afterwards sie ist one of the ghouls that got pushed by Cleo after the interview. Sie along mit the other fearleaders ist shocked that Cleo ist mad at Duece. Sie ist seen again als Frankie enters the halls talking zu ein Backgrounder. On friday sie ist im crowd of monsters als they watch Jutin Biter start singing und again sie can beeen twice. Staffel 2 In "Hiss-teria" Sie passes Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona und Cleo im halls when they talk about Deuce und Operetta. Staffel 3 In "Creepfast Club" Scarah ist among the Schüler electrified by Frankie when sie sneezes und later sie can be seen when Frankie enters the classroom. In "Undo the Voodoo" sie hilft Clawdeen und Frankie mit HooDude in ihrer ersten offizelle Rolle, speaking und all; away from being ein Backgrounder. Contest Facebook Description Scarah Screams may seem like sie ist been hiding im Hintergrund, aber sie ist ready zu step out of the Dunkelheit. Wenn you’re dying zu bring ihr zu life, vote now! Denkt dran, Ghouls, alle Monster High Designs und Puppennamen sind Dinge, die sich ändern können. Scarah Screams always makes ihr voice heard over the mobs und ist sie dying zu make sure yours ist heard too! Welchen Charakter willst du zum Leben erwecken? Meta Timeline * 5. Mai 2010: Scarah Screams hat ihr 2D Cartoon-Debüt als ein Backgrounder in "Jaundice Brothers". * 7. Juli 2011: Mattel beantragt die Handelsmarke für Scarah Screams. * 21. Juli 2011: Scarah Screams ist one of the contenders im San Diego Comic-Con International Puppe contest. * 24. Juli 2011: Scarah Screams' contest description ist posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * 11. August 2011: Scarah Screams ist declared the winner of the San Diego Comic-Con International Puppe contest. * 29. Mai 2012: Scarah Screams ist revealed zu be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2012 through MattyCollector.com. * 12. Juni 2012: Scarah Screams, along mit Hoodude Voodoo, ist offizell angekündigt als the San Diego Comic-Con exclusive on the Monster High Facebook account und im Gory Gazette. * 12. Juli 2012: Scarah Screams' erste Puppe für den Verkauf wurde auf der San Diego Comic-Con International gezeigt. * 12. Juli 2012: Scarah Screams' Passbild wurde aufgedeckt. * 12. Juli 2012: Scarah Screams hat ihr Tagebuch-Debüt in ihrem SDCCI Tagebuch. * 12. Juli 2012: Scarah Screams hat ihr Cartoon-Debüt als ein Charakter in "Undo the Voodoo". "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten * 'Ihr Background-Girl-Name "Sixties Girl" kann mit "Sechziger (Jahre) Mädchen" übersetzt werde. * '''Der Prototyp der Scarah Screams Puppe, der auf der SDCCI 2011 gezeigt wurde, hatte ein Ghoulia Haarband und war eine umgefärbte Frankie Stein ''Gloom Beach Puppe. Galerie Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Banshee Kategorie:SDCCI-Puppe Kategorie:Puppen-Charakter